Los dragones gemelos de Fairy Tail
by GabanYu
Summary: ¿Y si Natsu tenía una hermana? ¿Y si esta hermana formaba parte de Fairy Tail pero había estado ausente debido a una larga misión? ¿Qué pasa cuando ella reaparece? ¿Quién podría ser esta chica que hace que Lucy se sienta celosa? soy muy mala en titulos y resumenes u.u
1. Prologo

**Gaban: **Bueno, hola a todos, este es mi primer crossover así que espero que les guste mucho o que por lo menos les guste, Inner la descarga de responsabilidad.

**Inner:** Ya se, ya se... Naruto ni Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Gaban-sama

* * *

**~Prologo~**

Era un día normal como cualquier otro en el gremio llamado Fairy Tail, y eso significaba desde sillas volando hacia paredes destruidas por las peleas que surgían a cada rato en aquel lugar. Era una rutina de todos los días, si no estaban buscando misiones se encontraban peleando o bebiendo cerveza.

Poco sabían que ese día habría algo que rompería aquella rutina de todos los días, y que el más impactado sería cierto Dragon Slayer de cabello rosado que se encontraba peleando con un mago de hielo.

Pasos comenzaron a escucharse haciendo que todos volvieran a mirar las grandes puertas del gremio que se encontraban abiertas dando una vista de la ciudad de Magnolia. Una pequeña figura encapuchada se encontraba caminando hacia el gremio ganando la atención de todos.

-Ese olor…-murmuró el pelirosa mientras miraba a quien se acercaba-¿Acaso será…?

-¿Qué sucede Natsu?-le preguntó su compañera rubia un poco angustiada por el comportamiento del Dragon Slayer, pero no recibió respuesta pues Natsu parecía estar hipnotizado viendo a la persona que se acercaba causando que en Lucy surgiera un extraño sentimiento.

-Ara, así que ya ha vuelto-se escuchó la voz de Mirajane-Ya hacía tiempo que no la veía…

-¿A quién te refieres, Mira?-preguntó curiosa la rubia.

-Una antigua maga del gremio, ella vino aquí junto a Natsu pero estuvo ausente debido a una misión de largo plazo-le explicó la peliblanca quien observaba como aquella persona se posicionaba en las puertas del gremio.

-Minna, eh vuelto-hablo la persona quitándose la capucha rebelando un sedoso cabello rosa pastel, era una chica bastante bella, de piel clara mejillas naturalmente sonrosadas, facciones angelicales y unos ojos color jade que contrastaban con su cabello.

-Sakura-chan…-murmuró el mago pelirosa viendo a la chica mientras una diminuta lágrima se resbalaba por su mejilla y corría a abrazarla-Has vuelto… por fin, haz vuelto…

* * *

**Gaban: **Espero que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews, acepto criticas cosntructivas, cualquier consejo para mejorar mi escritura y pueden votar por quien quieren que se quede con Saku.

GrayxSakura

NarutoxSakura

AkatsukixSakura (puede ser cualquiera)

SasukexSakura

GajeelxSakura

Pueden proponer más, en fin, creo que es todo lo que tengo que decirles n.n tratare de actualizar lo más pronto posible, mi quererlos mucho (?


	2. Capitulo 1

**Gaban: **Holis, gracias a todos por haber dejado sus reviews la verdad es que me alegra que les haya gustado la historia, lamento haberme tardado un poco para subir este primer capi, pero bueno, mejor tarde que nunca.

**Inner: **Si, si... te olvidaste y ahora andas tratando de actualizar todas tus historias antes de ponerte a ver anime.

**Gaban: **Silencio Inner! Bueno, como decía, aquí les traigo este primer capi, en cuanto la pareja, pronto voy a dejar una votación en mi perfil para que ustedes elijan con quien quieren que se quede nuestra querida Saku, bueno... creo que ya debo dejarles leer el capi ¡Inner, el descargo de responsabilidad!

**Inner:** Ya se... ya se... Ni Fairy Tail ni Naruto le pertenecen a Gaban-sama. Por favor no olviden dejar sus reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**

**~Normal POV~**

Todo Fairy Tail se había sumergido en una gran fiesta para celebrar el regreso de la pelirosa que al parecer todos apreciaban, alguno como una hermanita menor, otros como si fuera su hija, otros como una gran amiga y había incluso algunos que guardaban ciertos sentimientos hacia ella.

Muchos se encontraban bailando, otros conversando animadamente, algunos bebían y hacían concursos, eh incluso Mirajane se encontraba cantando una canción especial.

-Nee, nee… Sakura-chan ¿Dónde está Gaban?-preguntó el exceed azul acercándose a la pelirosa.

-Oh, todo el viaje la agoto bastante, está durmiendo en casa, luego podemos ir a verla si quieres-fue la respuesta de Sakura.

-¿Quién es Gaban, Happy?-preguntó Lucy quien estaba ahí junto a ellos, de hecho casi todos se encontraban reunidos en una gran mesa conversando.

-Es la exceed de Sakura-respondió alegremente el felino.

-Happy y Gaban son algo así como hermanos-se rio Sakura-Por cierto, nunca antes te había visto… supongo que eres nueva aquí, mi nombre es Sakura, un gusto en conocerte…

-Lucy Heartfilia, el gusto es mío-habló algo dudosa la maga celestial, pues la chica de cabellos rosados no le daba una buena impresión y tampoco le agradaba mucho el hecho de que parecía tan cercana a Natsu.

-Pues bienvenida al gremio, Lucy, ¿Te ha gustado como es todo aquí?-preguntó la ojijade.

-Si, es todo bastante agradable, es decir… todos son muy escandalosos y eso pero supongo que eso alegra el lugar-contestó Lucy.

-Siempre han sido así, realmente no pueden mantenerse en silencio ni un segundo, o están bebiendo o están peleando, es divertido verlos…-comentó Sakura-En fin, tengo que ir a desempacar mis cosas, nos vemos Lucy.

-Nos vemos…

-¡Espérame, Sakura-chan!-gritó Happy mientras se iba tras ella.

Una vez que se fueron la maga celestial se volteó a ver a sus compañeros de gremio que le miraban atentamente.

-¿Por qué me miran?

-Nada, es solo que te veías muy como si no te agradara Sakura-chan-respondió Cana mientras bebía su licor.

-Es una expresión común, a penas la conozco-dijo Lucy en forma de defensa.

-Tranquila, entendemos, tu no estabas aquí antes de que Sakura se fuera de misión-habló dulcemente Mirajane quien había ido a llevarle un par de bebidas a Cana.

-Ella ha estado en el gremio desde que todos éramos pequeños, la razón por la que no la habías visto es porque se había ido a una misión bastante larga-habló Grey con indiferencia.

-Pero es raro que no hayas salido con tus comentarios de fanática, Sakura es una maga famosa en este gremio-habló Natsu un poco confundido mientras comía el fuego de una antorcha.

-¿En serio?

-Así es, seguramente has leído de ella, no como Sakura sino como "Water Cherry" junto a Natsu son los dragones gemelos de Fairy Tail-le explicó Levy.

-¿Water Cherry? ¿Por qué ese nombre?

-Se lo pusieron porque ella usa el elemento de agua y su cabello es del color de las flores de cerezo.

-Oh ya veo…-dijo Lucy mientras se quedaba pensativa, el nombre le sonaba pero no recordaba haber leído nada acerca de la dragon slayer de agua. En ese momento frente a ella alguien había dejado una revista frente a ella con un artículo sobre los dragones gemelos de Fairy Tail.

"_Los dragones gemelos de Fairy Tail, agua y fuego trabajando en sincronía, opuestos que trabajan a la perfección, hemos tenido la oportunidad de pasar una tarde con ellos y entrevistarlos, una tarde viendo como ambos hacían sus vidas en el gremio. _

_Salamander, el mayor de los dos, el dragon slayer de fuego con una tendencia a las peleas con su compañero de gremio Grey Fullbuster. El verdadero nombre de este gran mago es Natsu Dragneel, un mago lleno de espíritu y valentía._

_Water Cherry, la menor, la bella dama de Fairy Tail, con su gran poder para controlar el elemento agua así siendo la dragon slayer de dicho elemento, también conocida por su legendaria fuerza sobre humana la cual se dice que puede sobrepasar a la legendaria Tsunade Senjuu. El verdadero nombre de esta bella chica es Sakura Haruno. _

_Pero la pregunta que todos suelen plantearse es ¿Qué son estos dos magos? ¿Amigos? ¿Simples compañeros? ¿O es que acaso hay algún romance entre ambos? Incluso ha habido gente que piensa que ambos son hermanos. _

_Les hemos preguntado muchas veces y lo único que nos han dicho fue: 'Solo somos dos pelirosados que les gusta trabajar juntos'_

_La incógnita sigue presente ¿Podremos descubrir la relación entre ambos?"_

Lucy terminó de leer pero se quedó observando la última sección del artículo, no estaba clara la relación entre ambos dragon slayer por lo que comenzaba a confiar menos en la chica de cabello rosa. A Lucy le gustaba Natsu, eso era seguro, por lo que no le gustaba que de la nada llegara otra chica y se robara toda la atención del dragon slayer de fuego.

Aunque si éramos sinceros quien había llego primero era la maga de agua por lo que Lucy no tenía mucha ventaja, ella lo conocía mejor, ambos habían pasado más tiempo juntos e incluso se veía que Natsu le tenía más aprecio a Sakura que a ella.

-Lu-chan ¿Hay algo que te moleste?-se escuchó la voz de cierta maga de pelo azul.

-Estoy bien, Levy, no es nada…-respondió Lucy fingiendo una sonrisa antes de volver a ver la revista donde había una foto de ambos dragon slayers.

Lucy se había hecho una promesa aquel día, fuera cual fuera la relación de ellos dos, ella se encargaría de descubrirla.


	3. Votacion

Holis, aquí Gaban-chan con una pequeña noticia... bueno, antes de seguir desarrollando la historia quiero saber cual pareja quieren para Saku, y por eso eh dejado una pequeña votación en mi perfil ( u/5503662/GabanYu) espero ver sus votos

PD: La votación se encuentra al principio de mi perfil, para quienes no sepan.


	4. Capítulo 2

**Gaban: **Bueno... lamento mi tardanza, es que estaba tratando de aprobar todo lo de la escuela para ya tener libre las cosas, y como ya estoy en vacaciones de invierno (para los que vivan en otro lugar, en donde vivo es invierno), creo que voy a poder actualizar más seguido. Les recuerdo que todavía hay tiempo para que voten por la pareja que prefieren, la votación esta en mi perfil así que pueden pasarse cuando quieran para votar ;)

**Inner: **Naruto ni Fairy Tail le pertenecen a Gaban-sama, esperamos que disfruten del capi y que dejen sus reviews, también esperamos su voto para la pareja de Sakura.

* * *

**Capítulo 2:**

Días habían pasado desde el regreso de la pequeña pelirosa, días en los que Lucy no había descansado con tal de descubrir la clase de relación tenían Sakura y Natsu. La única vez que había dejado en paz a aquellos dos es cuando el equipo Natsu se fue de misión.

Al volver se habían encontrado con un escenario horrible… el gremio había sido atacado.

Las paredes y el techo, todo roto con algunas piezas raras de hierro incrustadas por todas partes. Todo estaba destruido, los miembros del gremio se encontraban fuera del edificio viendo con horror a la que consideraban como su segunda casa.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-preguntó casi en un susurro el joven Dragon Slayer de fuego.

-No sabemos muy bien, fue atacado durante la noche por lo que no hay heridos, hay algunas sospechas de que algún gremio nos está retando a una batalla, sea lo que sea… esto es horrible-murmuró Sakura quien ahora estaba al lado de Natsu (Nota: Sakura no había ido a la misión con el equipo Natsu)

-¿Quién pudo hacer esto?-preguntó Lucy viendo con horror la escena frente a ella.

-Tengo mis sospechas de quien fue, eh analizado las barras de metal que atraviesan el gremio, no fue una magia cualquiera… fue un Dragon Slayer-respondió Sakura.

-¿Un Dragon Slayer? ¿Cómo Natsu y tú?-dijo Grey mirando con asombro a la pelirosa, pues desde pequeña Sakura había sido brillante con la deducción, como si fuera una especie de detective mágico. Ante la pregunta la pelirosa asintió-¿Entonces quien crees que atacó el gremio?

-No estoy del todo segura, pero puede que sea… Phantom Lord-respondió Sakura-No quiero sacar conclusiones tan rápidamente, pero puede que Phantom quiera algo o alguien de nosotros, esto es solo una pequeña advertencia… por favor, tengan cuidado cuando salgan, no se sabe que puede pasar.

Pasaron las horas y ya era de noche. Por una de las calles de Magnolia iban Levy, Jet y Droy caminando y charlando.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres que nos quedemos en tu casa, Levy?-preguntó Jet.

-Claro, tengo mucho espacio en mi casa, además son mis compañeros… sería egoísta de mi parte si no ofreciera mi ayuda-habló la pequeña peliazul.

Poco sabían que los tres estaban siendo vigilados por una persona, una persona que sonreía mientras mascaba pedazos de hierros. De pronto comenzó a correr hacia ellos. Al día siguiente encontraron a los tres magos colgados de un árbol, tenían signos de haber sido golpeados y en sus estómagos estaba dibujada la marca del gremio; Phantom Lord.

-Entonces las sospechas de Sakura eran correctas…-murmuró Erza viendo a sus compañeros de gremio, todos se habían reunido alrededor del gremio.

-Maestro… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?-preguntó con inocencia la pelirosa viendo a su maestro de gremio que se encontraba frente al gremio.

-Sakura… tú y Mirajane ayuden a Jet, Droy y Levy-murmuró Makarov, un aura oscura lo rodeaba asustando un poco a la Dragon Slayer del elemento agua.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué piensa hacer?-preguntó Sakura.

-Deje pasar lo del gremio, pero no me quedaré de brazos cruzados cuando atacan a uno de mis hijos, vamos a demostrarle a Phantom Lord que se han metido con el gremio equivocado-ante sus palabras todos soltaron un grito de guerra y salieron corriendo dejando a Lucy, Mirajane y Sakura.

Las tres magas descolgaron a los tres del árbol y los recostaron sobre el suelo, donde Sakura comenzó a usar su magia para curarlos, una energía verde azulada rodeaba sus manos y las heridas parecían desaparecer del cuerpo.

-¿Cómo…? ¿Cómo haces eso?-preguntó con asombro la rubia.

-El agua tiene propiedades curativas, eh aprendido a usar esas propiedades para hacer magia de curación-respondió Sakura terminando de curar a los tres magos.

Mientras tanto en el gremio Phantom Lord, todos se encontraban haciendo su rutina de siempre cuando un estruendo se hizo presente, las puertas del gremio se abrieron rebelando a los magos de Fairy Tail. Una batalla se desató, magia contra magia, solo el gremio más fuerte ganaría, eso parecía ser.

_Pero esto… solo sería el comienzo…_


	5. Capítulo 3

**Gaban: **Bueno.. primero que nada quiero decir que ha pasado un tiempo y ustedes ya han votado, así que creo que ya es tiempo de anunciar a la pareja, debo decir que al principio todo parecía ser que todo iba a ser un GajeelSaku o AkatSaku, el GreySaku también tenía demasiadas oportunidades, pero debo admitir que los resultados me sorprendieron bastante, por lo que sin más preámbulos les digo que la pareja ganadora es... *redoble de tampores*

_**¡StingSaku!**_

Gracias por todos los votos, ya veré como desarrollare la pareja, jeje supongo que será más adelante pues todavía no aparecerá Sting. Jeje, pero en fin, aquí les dejo el capi... esta algo cortito y aburrido, pero la verdad es que no se me ocurría mucho para escribir. Oh, antes de que mi Inner haga el descargo de responsabilidad, quiero invitarlos a leer alguna de mis otras historias. Bueno... ahora si ¿Inner?

**Inner: **Ya se, ya se... Tanto como Fairy Tail como Naruto no le pertenecen a Gaban-sama, esperamos que disfruten del capi y por favor dejen sus Reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**~Normal POV~**

En una enfermería se encontraban Mirajane, Lucy y Sakura cuidando de los heridos. Lucy observaba por la ventana mientras que Mirajane y Sakura conversaban sobre la situación.

-¿Qué crees que esté pasando con el resto del gremio?-preguntó Mirajane mientras cambiaba las vendas de Levy.

-Realmente no sé, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, lo que decidió el maestro es muy precipitado… ir a atacar de aquella forma, realmente no puedo estar tranquila con todo esto-respondió Sakura-Sea lo que sea que esté sucediendo, les deseo suerte…

Volviendo a Phantom Lord, la batalla continuaba, muchos ya habían caído dejando a los que parecían ser los más fuertes. Natsu batallaba con sus ardientes llamas, pero de la nada un tipo de cabello negro apareció atacándolo. Su brazo se convirtió en hierro y con eso golpeo en la cabeza al pobre mago de cabello rosado.

Una ferviente lucha comenzó entre ambos magos, fuego contra hierro. La batalla parecía estar bastante pareja, pero al parecer el mago de Phantom tenía la ventaja. Natsu estaba a punto de perder cuando de pronto una llamada del maestro lo alerto, escapándose del golpe, corrió junto al resto del gremio.

Escaparían, sí, pero no por cobardía, sino porque era demasiado arriesgado que se quedaran allí. La mayoría fueron la enfermería donde se encontraban Lucy, Mirajane y Sakura, al verlos las tres magas comenzaron a preguntar lo que había sucedido.

-Digamos que huimos, era peligroso si nos quedábamos allí-fue la respuesta del gremio.

-Sabía que sería mala idea-murmuró Sakura mientras se volteaba para colocarle un paño con agua en la cabeza a Droy.

-Sakura…

-A la próxima, maestro, piense mejor las cosas… su decisión pudo haberle costado la vida a varios-fueron las últimas palabras que dijo Sakura antes de salir de la habitación.

En una habitación oscura, el maestro José, de Phantom Lord se encontraba viendo unas imágenes de dos magas en particular. Una de ellas era Lucy Heartfilia y la otra era Sakura Haruno. Junto al maestro del gremio se encontraba el mago de cabello negro que horas atrás había estado batallando con Natsu, aquel mago era conocido como; Gajeel Redfox.

-Entiendo el por qué quiere a la pelirosa pero, maestro, ¿Para qué quiere a la Heartfilia?-preguntó Gajeel mirando las imágenes de ambas magas.

-Porque, mi querido Gajeel, tenemos un pequeño cliente que ha solicitado que le llevemos a Lucy Heartfilia… él ha prometido pagarnos una suma de dinero bastante agradable-se reía el maestro-La destrucción de su gremio y el ataque a algunos de sus miembros era solo el comienzo de todo…


	6. Capítulo 4

**Gaban: **Bueno... hola a todos, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero bueno, digamos que estoy de viaje y me da vagancia escribir... este no es de los mejores capítulos que haya escrito pero bueno, algo es algo, espero que les guste y por favor no me maten porque el capi sea corto. Como dije antes espero que disfruten del cap y que dejen sus hermosos reviews. Emm... ¿Inner? ¿Estas por ahí? *nadie contesta* ¿Inner?

**Sakura: **Gaban-sama, Inner-chan esta de viaje ¿No sabía usted? Ella me dejo para hacer su trabajo, así que... Tanto Naruto como Fairy Tail no son propiedad de Gaban-sama, esperamos que disfruten del capi, por favor disculpen la corta duración del capi y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews.

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Sakura POV**

Habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que salí de la enfermería, me encontraba caminando por la orilla de un lago tratando de meditar un poco los últimos acontecimientos. Pero por más que le diera vueltas al asunto, no lograba encontrar la respuesta a la pregunta que atormentaba mi mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Phantom Lord hace todo esto?

-Quisiera saber el ¿Por qué?-murmuré mientras observaba mi reflejo en el agua.

Miré al cielo encontrándome que no faltaba mucho para el atardecer, por lo que decidí nadar un rato, eso era una de las muchas cosas que me encantaban, no sé si es porque yo controlo ese elemento o por otra cosa, pero nadar realmente me gustaba.

Me quité los zapatos y el resto de mi ropa y de a poco comencé a sumergirme en el agua, estaba un poco fría pero eso no me afectaba a mí, pues había aprendido a tolerar las bajas temperaturas del agua.

Comencé a mover mis piernas y brazos, moviéndome de un lado a otro, de vez en cuando sumergiéndome y observando lo que se encontraba dentro de ese lago. Era tan hermoso, sentir el agua purificando mi ser, limpiando las malas ondas.

Tal vez para alguien normal mis palabras sean algo difíciles de entender, pero para la mayoría de los magos de agua… nuestro elemento era un signo de pureza, un signo de renovación.

Ya estaba comenzando a oscurecer por lo que me acerqué a la orilla planeando vestirme e ir a casa, pero al parecer mis planes no se iban a poder cumplir tan fácilmente. Allí de pie al lado de mis ropas, se encontraba una figura masculina sonriéndome.

Era un chico de más o menos la edad de Natsu, era de cuerpo musculoso y se podía apreciar que su piel estaba ligeramente bronceada. Tenía varias perforaciones, su cabello negro largo y desordenado que combinaban a la perfección con sus ojos rojo sangre, sus colmillos eran más largos que los de una persona normal y en su brazo se podía apreciar la marca de Phantom Lord.

-Vaya… yo venía planeando capturar una hadita de agua, pero no me imagine encontrarme con tan bella vista-dijo el, su voz grave y algo ronca.

-Pervertido…-murmuré volteando mi cabeza hacia otra parte tratado de ocultar mi sonrojo. Pude escuchar como el comenzaba a reírse de m, yo trate de alcanzar mis ropas rápidamente pero él me lo impidió tomando mi mano y jalándome a la superficie junto a él.

Mis mejillas estaban rojas, podía sentir su mirada sobre mi cuerpo el cual yo trataba desesperadamente de cubrir. Tomé con rapidez mi ropa y vistiéndome como pude salí corriendo de allí, pude sentir como me seguía por lo que aceleré el paso, pero aquello no sirvió de nada pues él me había alcanzado y dándome un golpe me dejo inconsciente.

**Normal POV**

Mientras tanto en una casucha algo desacomodada; Natsu y Happy se encontraban preocupados esperando el regreso de Sakura. Ya había oscurecido y ella aún no había vuelto por lo que ya estaban comenzando a creer que algo le había sucedido a la pelirosa.

-Nee, Natsu… ¿Crees que Sakura esté bien?-preguntó Happy.

-No lo sé, Happy, pero esperemos que lo esté-contestó el Dragon Slayer mirando por la ventana, una gran preocupación lo invadía pues tenía el mal presentimiento de que algo le había pasado a Sakura y eso definitivamente no lo iba a dejar tranquilo pues la pelirosa era una persona muy importante para el-Sakura… por favor, espero que estés bien…


	7. Capítulo 5

**Gaban: **Bueno... perdonenme por haberme tardado en actualizar, pero es que ando actualizando y comenzando muchas historias por lo que a veces me olvido de alguna historia. Espero que les guste este capi, no es muy largo pero algo es algo, así que... bueno, por si no lo eh aclarado antes, este fic además de ser StingSaku (la pareja fue a elecion de ustedes, por mayoria de votos gano Sting) también va a tener algo de GajeelSaku y GraySaku.

**Inner: **Ya se... *suspira* tanto Naruto como Fairy Tail no son propiedad de Gaban-sama, esperamos que les guste el capítulo y por favor no se olviden de dejar sus reviews/comentarios.

* * *

**Capítulo 5:**

**Sakura POV**

Abrí mis ojos encontrándome en una habitación oscura, no podía mover mis manos y frente a mí se encontraban dos personas; magos de Phantom Lord.

-Realmente hiciste un trabajo, Gajeel-kun, solo falta la maga celestial…-se rio el que parecía ser mayor-Vigílala, tengo asuntos que atender…-tras esas palabras alió dejándome a solas con el que parecía ser Gajeel.

Minutos pasaron, los dos habíamos quedado sumergidos en el silencio, me estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa al sentir su mirada sobre mí, era algo… escalofriante. De pronto el comenzó a reírse, al principio me asusto un poco pero luego lo miré como si hubiese perdido la cabeza lo cual era lo más probable.

-¿De qué te ríes?-le pregunté tratando de parecer tranquila.

-Realmente no entiendo cómo es que un idiota como Salamander pudo conseguir a una chica tan linda como tu… Water Cherry…-dijo el haciéndome sorprender.

Era cierto que nadie sabía la clase de relación que yo tenía con Natsu. Muchos pensaban que éramos pareja, que lo ocultábamos porque teníamos vergüenza. Otros simplemente decían que éramos simples mejores amigos y otros que dado a nuestra apariencia decían que estábamos emparentados de alguna forma. Pero realmente no me espere escuchar esa clase de comentario de parte de un mago de Phantom Lord.

-Tu no lo entiendes…-murmuré mirando al suelo mientras recordaba todos mis buenos momentos con Natsu… cuando encontramos a nuestros dragones, cuando aprendimos magia, cuando nos unimos a Fairy Tal, cuando encontramos los huevos de Happy y Gaban…

-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-el preguntó en tono burlón mientras me tomaba por la barbilla obligándome a mirarlo.

-La relación que yo tengo con Natsu… no es una de noviazgo, Natsu… Natsu es mi hermano. El me cuidó incluso antes de que encontráramos a Igneel y Aquarya, el me protegió de los que me querían atacar…-mientras decía eso las lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos empapando mis mejillas.

Pude ver como la sonrisa de Gajeel cambiaba a una mirada de sorpresa, al parecer a él no se le había cruzado por la mente el hecho de que Natsu y yo podríamos ser hermanos.

-Pero… ¿Para qué te lo digo? Tu eres el enemigo, tu maldito gremio atacó al mío… dime… ¿Qué es lo que buscan?-le pregunté tratando de no llorar más, no debía mostrar debilidad, pero aun así… ya la había demostrado.

-No tengo permitido decirle esas cosas a los prisioneros-se burló el soltando mi rostro, de pronto una pantalla apareció frente a mí-Tengo que ir a luchar pero tu disfruta del espectáculo…-esas fueron las últimas palabras que escuché de Gajeel antes de que se fue.

En la pantalla se podían ver diversas imágenes… una fortaleza andante que atacaba al gremio, todos intentando protegerlo, los magos de Phantom Lord yendo tras Lucy. También pude ver a Natsu, Gray y Elfman corriendo por la fortaleza móvil tratando de detenerla, Mirajane estaba atrapada.

Gray luchaba contra una maga de agua. Natsu corría por los pasillos, Elfman luchaba con un mago de tierra.

Todas las imágenes eran realmente impactantes. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente? Por dios, si pudiera moverme iría ahora mismo a ayudarlos. Trate de romper las cadenas que me ataban a la pared, pero me era imposible.

De pronto la puerta se abrió rebelando a alguien, ese alguien era Gray, estaba sin camisa como la mayoría de las veces, su torso estaba mojado al igual que su cabello, fue entonces que me había dado cuenta que la escena de su batalla con la maga de agua había desaparecido de la pantalla.

-Gray…-murmuré mientras lo miraba.

-Sakura…-dijo e sorprendido apresurándose a romper las cadenas, liberándome-Todos estábamos preocupados por ti, Phantom Lord comenzó a atacar…

-Gomene… debí ser más cuidadosa, estaba dándome un baño en el lago cuando me atraparon, no quise preocuparlos-le dije dejando caer una lágrima la cual el limpio.

-No te angusties tanto, sabes que no fue tu culpa…-dijo Gray para luego cargarme en su espalda y comenzar a correr por los extensos pasillos de la fortaleza de Phantom Lord.

_Dios… espero que los demás estén bien…_


End file.
